1. Summary of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat display panel typified by a liquid crystal display panel includes a pair of substrates of which peripheral portions are joined to each other by means of a sealant and a display medium layer (for example, a liquid crystal layer) introduced in a cell formed by the pair of substrates and the sealant. For manufacturing such a flat display panel, especially, for manufacturing a flat display panel comparatively small in size, a method is employed, with a view to achieving high production efficiency, in which a plurality of cells (constitutional units) are formed on a large-size mother glass substrate; scribe lines for individually dividing the plurality of cells thus formed are formed; then the cells (constitutional units) are divided individually along the scribe lines (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-222904 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-212690, for example).
In the conventional scribing method as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-222904 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-212690, however, chips and cracks may be formed in the glass substrate which lowers the efficiency percentage. In other words, the conventional flat display panel involves insufficient manufacturing efficiency (efficiency percentage). Particularly, recent progress in thinning the flat display panel accompanies thinning of the glass substrates used, and therefore, a flat display panel using such thin glass substrates (glass substrates having a thickness of 0.5 mm or smaller or 0.4 mm or smaller, for example) makes the above problem more significant.